


Update

by mandaree1



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dendy doesn't care, Edgy ChildTM Wannabe, Gen, She just wants to work, blanket burritos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Dendy works on T.K.O.'s profile.





	Update

"He's actually harmless, as long as ya' catch it early enough," Carol explains with a shrug. "I usually just wrap 'em up in a bunch of blankets and give him space."

Dendy nods, typing it into her database. "I'll make it quick, ma'am."

"Sure thing, kiddo." She salutes. "Thanks fer bringing K.O.'s homework over, by the way. Was real nice of you."

"It was mostly an excuse to see him in a non-lethal environment," Dendy says without any trace of guilt.

Carol held the door to his room open with a shrug. "I kinda figured it was."

The kappa steps inside without bothering to turn the light on. Sun streams in through the blinds, leaving her with ample ability to see. Toys and comic books lay strewn about the floor; she carefully steps over them, sitting on an empty spot a little ways away from the bed, which contains a bundle of blue blankets. They shift, and two dark eyes peer out at her.

Dendy waves. "Hello, T.K.O."

The figure snarls. T.K.O. lunges for her with a yell, but she staves him off with a hand raised in a 'wait' gesture. Dendy opens her computer, the bright blue hologram adding an ocean shine to the air. "I'm just here to update your profile. Don't mind me."

T.K.O.'s growl only gets deeper, eyes narrowing. "I ain't your science project."

"Of course not," she replies. "I'm not getting a grade for this. I do it for fun."

The boy glares at the kappa a long moment, then lets it go when he realizes it's having no effect. T.K.O begins to pace on all fours, circling her with a frustrated grumble. Dendy adds 'animalistic behaviors' to the list; it's still in its first drafts, not nearly long enough to make a proper file out of yet.

"Lemme see that," he demands, and Dendy willingly edges out of the way. He adds 'cool' and 'strong' to the list of pros to his form. Dendy lets him. She can always fix it later. "Does this thing play tunes?"

"It can."

"Well, play somethin'." He shoves it back over. "Make it good."

A single G note plays as Dendy continues her research, T.K.O. curled up around her like a sleepy dog. She counts it as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just an excuse to write T.K.O. getting schooled by Dendy, who I headcanon as Not Putting Up With His Bullcrap.
> 
> I really wouldn't be surprised if K.O. flips into T.K.O. from time to time. Like, when he's super stressed and stuff. And, for the protection of the plaza (and her patience), Carol just kinda blanket burritos his butt and tosses him into his room until he's feeling better.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
